The present invention relates to a magnetic field measurement method and magnetic field measurement system for measuring the strength of a magnetic field generated inside or outside electronic equipment with high resolution.
In the electronic equipment and other devices, in order to identify the position of the electric current causing the electromagnetic spectrum, or the portion thereof causing malfunctions and other operational difficulties due to electromagnetic mutual interference, there is a need to measure the magnetic field distribution in the vicinity of the electronic equipment two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally. Heretofore, the present applicant has been proposed a magnetic field probe and an electromagnetic wave generation detecting device as described in Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2002-156430), Patent Reference 2 (JP-A-2003-279611). Of these, the former relates to a configuration of a magnetic field detection coil (loop antenna), and the latter relates to an apparatus for measuring the magnetic field distribution three-dimensionally to detect the electromagnetic wave generating source.
Generally, the magnetic field in the vicinity of the electronic equipment is measured using a loop antenna from the induced voltage at the time when the loop antenna is placed in the vicinity of the electronic equipment, thus the magnetic field strength at this position can be determined. The spatial distribution of the magnetic field strength is measured by scanning the position of the loop antenna in the vicinity of the electric equipment, thus the spatial distribution thereof can be determined. The spatial resolution of the magnetic field strength measured at this time is decided in accordance with the size of the loop antenna. Further, the identification accuracy of the portion which is the magnetic field generating source depends on the distance between the loop antenna and the electric equipment (generating source).